


Pissing Our Pants Yet?

by Youknow235



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Negan recieving, Pansexual Negan (Walking Dead), Rick sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youknow235/pseuds/Youknow235
Summary: What should've happened when Negan threw Rick in the RV.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Negan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Pissing Our Pants Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

“Let’s meet the man!” The man that Rick came to know as Simon yelled to the kneeling group as he bashed twice on the RV door.

Simon strode to stand at the edge of the circle they’d created. Rick’s heart rate was beating against his ribs faster than ever and he was sure Maggie or Sasha could hear it. This was by far the worst situation he’d gotten his people into. They were completely at The Saviour’s mercy and Rick didn’t know how much mercy to expect… None?

The door swung open to reveal a tall, slim man with a baseball bat resting on his leather clad shoulder. Rick’s breath hitched in fear. Staring up at this man, he wasn’t what he expected. But what had he expected? Maybe someone with more muscle?

 _Don’t underestimate him_ a small voice in his head echoed. _He’s managed to set this shit show up and create a huge army. Oh and we’re all quacking in our boots at the sight of him. Yeah maybe he is a little fucking terrifying._

“Pissing our pants yet?”

* * *

Negan was excited; his first time meeting the famous Rick Grimes and his people who had been causing him so much shit. He would go through the usual introduction, making it clear who was in charge and what he wanted from Alexandria. Pacing in front of the kneeling, trembling group, Negan could feel the tension surrounding the circle. He stopped.

“Which one of you pricks is the leader?”

“It’s this one.” Simon pointed to a man wearing a jacket with a fleecy collar and a white T-shirt that was drenched in sweat. “He’s the guy.”

His brown curls stuck to his head as his fearful, glistening, baby blue eyes followed Negan’s every movement.

“Hi,” he said in a husky voice, “you’re Rick, right?” He motioned to him, “I’m Negan and I do not appreciate you killing my men.”

Rick stared up at him, mouth slightly open and drawing in panting breaths.

“Also, when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people… you killed _more_ of my people. Not cool. _Not cool._ You have no idea how not cool that shit is.”

Rick’s head dropped slightly so he wasn’t looking into Negan’s intimidating stare.

He continued to speak to the whole group but his eyes never left Rick. The man was real pretty. Negan swung Lucille close by Rick’s face and he couldn’t wipe the smirk off his face as the kneeling man flinched away, his watery eyes slipping shut.

“I think you’re gonna be up to speed shortly. Hell, you are so gonna regret crossing me in a few minutes, yes you are.” He teased.

He went on, speaking about New World Order, ‘give me your shit or I will kill you’ and all that jazz.

He crouched before Rick. “I own you. You are mine, and you happen to be very, very pretty. You understand?” Negan cupped his ear and dramatically leant closer to Rick who just knelt there with his mouth agape. “What? No answer?”

He could see Rick’s red rimmed eyes darting around the scene. He was so scared and Negan loved it. Loved that Rick flinched anytime he moved even an inch. Loved that Rick couldn’t even maintain eye contact with him because he knew who was in charge. Oh yeah, he loved it.

“So now… I’m gonna beat the holy hell out of one of you. This…” He played with her in his hand. “This is Lucille and she is _awesome!”_

Negan surveyed the group, moving here and there just to terrorize everyone a little bit before the real fun began.

“This is your kid right?” He aimed the question at Rick, motioning to the future serial killer looking boy with Lucille, “this is definitely your kid!”

“Just stop this!” Rick shouted, crumbling on the ground.

“Hey!” Negan barked. “Do not make me kill the little future serial killer, don’t make it easy on me. I gotta pick somebody, everybody’s at the table waiting for me to reward them.”

Whistling, he paced before the group before an idea popped into his head.

“Eeny. Meeny. Miny. Moe. Catch. A tiger. By. his toe. If. He hollars. let him go. My mother. told me. to pick. The very. Best. One. And you… are…” He’d pointed Lucille at every one of them a couple of times and he could see the anticipation was killing them. He could almost smell the fear in the air. Rick’s curls were even bouncing with his tremors; it was fucking adorable.

“It.” He finished, pointing the bat at the red haired guy. “Anybody moves, anybody says anything, cut the boys other eye out and feed it to his father and then we’ll start. You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry, hell, you’re all gonna be doing that.”

* * *

Rick flinched every time the barbed wire covered baseball bat connected with Abraham’s skull. They all sobbed. How could they not?

“Look at this!” Negan said excitedly as he swung the bat through the air, splattering blood across Rick’s cheek.

Rick almost threw up when Daryl reared forwards, punching Negan clean in the face. He thought he was hyperventilating as Negan suddenly swung and began beating Glenn’s brains into the ground.

Maggie’s sobs were the only things he could hear; they consumed him. It was all his fault. He let this happen. He did nothing to stop it.

Rick’s eyes were wide and his mouth hung open, trying to process everything that had taken place. He didn’t even want to process it.

“I’m gonna kill you.” He didn’t mean to say it out loud.

“What?” Negan came to crouch in front of Rick, brandishing his bat dripping with blood and flesh. “I didn’t quite catch that, you’re gonna have to speak up.”

“Not today…” Rick swallowed before continuing, “not tomorrow… but I’m gonna kill you.” He said, all with a blank look on his face as he stared at Negan.

Negan kissed his teeth, “Jesus.” He whispered and let out a humourless laugh, “Simon, what did he have? A knife?”

“He had a hatchet.” Simon supplied.

Negan gave a toothy grin and looked up at the saviour, a mix of shock and fascination on his face.

“A hatchet?” He said in disbelief.

“An axe.” Simon replied and Negan let out another laugh.

“Simon is my right hand man. Having one of those is important, I mean, what do you have without them? A whole lot of work. You have one? Maybe one of these fine people still breathing?” Rick looked away from him.

Daryl and… Glenn, they’d always been his right hand guys. Always ready to support him and fight alongside them. He could trust them with anything and everything. But Glenn was gone. The man before him and beaten Glenn’s brains out and they were currently laid out on the ground for everyone to see.

“Oh, or did I…” He made a sound with his tongue and motioned with his bat, smiling wickedly again.

Rick pulled himself together and forced his eyes to make contact with Negan’s in a glare. He was still shaking, however now it wasn’t only in terror and shock, he was livid.

“Sure, yeah. Gimme his axe.” Simson moved forward to hand Negan Rick’s hatchet.

Negan waved it close to Rick’s face, eyes boring into his, then suddenly stood. He slipped the axe into his belt. Grabbing Rick, he began dragging him to the RV.

“Be right back, maybe Rick will be with me. And if not, well, we can just turn these people inside out, wont we. I mean… the ones that are left.”

Negan threw him up the steps and through the door. Rick crashed onto the floor in a curled up ball but was pulled up by a strong arm, only to be roughly shoved again. Aggressively, Negan raised the hatchet and brought it down into the RV table where it stayed, wedged in the wood. All that could be heard for a few moments was their breathing before Negan suggested they ‘go for a ride’ and began trying the engine. It wouldn’t turn on.

“What a piece of shit.” Negan commented from the driver’s seat, “ _I’m gonna kill you!”_ He mocked and gave a huff of amusement. “Are you kidding me?”

Rick watched him as he spoke, crouched just to the right of the table in the shadows. He oh so badly wanted to pull the axe from the table and sink it into Negan’s skull.

“Your best chance is to stand up, grab that axe and drive it through the back of my head.” Negan read his mind and Rick’s eyes went wide.

What kind of power play was this?

“Grab the damn axe.”

So Rick did. Quickly, he jumped up, retrieving the hatchet from the table and running at Negan but the older man was too fast. In an instant, he stood from his seat, rifle in hand and aimed at Rick.

“Drop it.” He whispered and Rick did as he was told again.

As he stared into Negan’s eyes, chest rising and falling with struggled breaths, the man drove the rifle hard into Rick’s stomach. He crumpled on the floor, gasping for air more than he had been before. Negan picked up the fallen axe and slammed it beside Rick causing him to jump.

“Don’t make me get up again.” He warned in a threatening voice that made Rick shiver.

Negan moved to the driver’s seat again, keeping up his constant commentary and began driving. Rick sat, all of the events flooding through his mind as Negan drove. He could hear the man laughing comically as he hit a few walkers with the RV.

They came to a stop. The sound of walkers scratching at the vehicle and their gurgles filled the air and Negan came to sit beside him. He didn’t dare look at the man and just sat there, looking at his hands in his lap.

“You are mine.” Negan was staring at his face, sitting closer than Rick was comfortable with, “Those people back there… they are mine. This,” he held up the hatchet, “this is mine.”

He grinned a wolfish grin and stood. Walking over to the door, he opened it and the noise of the walkers increased. Rick heard as Negan’s foot connected with a head then a clatter of something landing on the roof of the RV.

“Hey, Rick,” Negan turned to him and Rick angled his head towards the other man, eyes still not making contact, “go get my axe, let’s be friends.”

Rick didn’t move. Negan hit another walker; this time with his bat, then faced Rick again. He leaned forward, pointing the bat at Rick and repeated himself in a growl.

“Get my axe.” He looked pissed now.

When Negan stood this time, so did Rick. He was thrown unceremoniously out the door and collided with the floor. Walkers chased him as he pushed one away and ran a few steps. Fighting them off was difficult, he felt so weak. But finally, he found the ladder to the RV’s roof and began to climb, not without a few walkers grabbing at his legs.

He stood, looking down at the hundreds of dead people walking, and saw one hanging from the bridge. Collapsing onto the roof he could hear Negan taunting him. He lay for a while, eyes blank and staring up at the sky.

“Thought you were the guy Rick, maybe you’re not. We’ll give it one more go. Now I really want you to try this time. Last chance, bring me my axe!” Negan yelled from within the RV before shots started coming up through the roof getting closer and closer to hitting Rick.

He ran and jumped, axe flying off to the side as he propelled himself forward and caught hold of the hanging walker. His heart was beating like crazy as they swung together, the walker almost shaking him off. The head was coming apart from its neck and Rick was getting too damn close to being the walkers’ next meal.

Suddenly, Rick heard more shots. Negan shot the surrounding walkers and they toppled like a house of cards, creating a clean path for Rick to get back to the RV. The body fell from the head and Rick hit the ground hard. He scrambled away from the walkers, looking for the hatchet.

He found it, cut a few heads off and pulled on the handle of the door; it was locked. Just as he was about to come to the demise of the group, Negan threw open the door and finished them for him. Standing back in the RV, Negan held his hand out. Rick was breathing so heavily when he handed over the axe. Negan’s axe.

“Attaboy!” Negan grinned and Rick fell into a seat, panting.

Again, Negan wedged the hatchet into the wood. He leant his bat against the wall and crouched down in front of Rick. Placing his hands on the outside of Rick’s thighs, he began stroking them. Rick’s breath caught in his throat and his eyes flickered to Negan’s which were already on him. His eyes darted between both of Negan’s, searching for an answer to what the fuck he was doing. He found nothing.

So he asked. His response was a snigger from Negan and…

“What do you think I’m doing?”

Rick spluttered as Negan’s hands moved higher until they were on his waist. He shuffled closer to Rick, eyes still on his confused blue ones, and knelt up a little higher so their faces were level.

“Rick?” He whispered.

“Yeah?” Rick breathed.

“I want us to be friends, I really do. But you’re just too damn sexy when you’re scared. I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to keep my hands off you.” He smirked.

Rick flinched back and stood up quickly. Negan followed, towering over him. With two hands fisted in Rick’s shirt, he pulled him to him so their faces were inches apart and their panting breaths mingled. He was frozen in place, not able to anticipate Negan’s next move. He half expected (half hoped) the man was about to laugh in his face asking if Rick thought he was being serious. He didn’t. He just manoeuvred Rick so he was sat in the table, next to the axe, with Negan between his legs.

“What- what’re you doing?” He stuttered, hands on Negan’s chest trying to push him away.

“Come on, Darlin’, I just wanna relieve some tension coz _you_ are fucking tense.” Negan said in his overly exaggerated tone.

“A- and whose fault is that?” Rick attempted to push him again but his muscles were too weak.

He was so tired, his body shaking with over stimulation and fatigue. Negan leaned closer so their bodies were almost touching. Slowly, he continued to move his head closer to Rick’s neck.

“You’ve been so good for me so far, I know you can keep it up and I won’t kill any of your friends. Well, any more of them.” He corrected himself with a light chuckle in Rick’s ear, lips brushing against him and sending sparks through his body. “I’ll let you go back to your little home and then I’ll pay you a visit in a week to collect what you’ve found for me.”

“Please, please, please… please don’t. Please don’t.” Rick was trying to squeeze his legs shut but he only seemed to be drawing Negan closer.

Tears began pooling in Rick’s pretty, pretty eyes and his body was shaking against Negan’s.

“Awh, don’t cry now.” Negan said in mock sympathy, drawing his thumb up to wipe away the wetness escaping Rick’s eyes.

Negan closed the gap between them and placed his lips in an open mouth kiss on Rick’s exposed neck. He dragged the younger man closer to him so their chests were touching and continued to kiss his way up and down his neck, leaving a wet trail. When Negan rubbed his hard dick against Rick’s, he was so shocked to find the other man sporting a semi that he pulled away completely. Rick broke.

“Please.” He sobbed open mouthed. “Please. Please don’t do it.”

He looked up at Negan with pleading eyes as loud sobs escaped his mouth. Negan smacked Rick’s face with a gloved hand then gripped his jaw tightly and staring into his eyes.

“I’m not gonna rape you! You belong to me, right?” He said in a booming voice.

“Right.” Rick whispered.

“Say it.” Negan growled.

“I b-belong to y-you.” Rick cried, head ducking down but not out of Negan’s grip.

“Right.” Negan agreed and crashed his lips onto Ricks.

Rick didn’t respond at first but Negan’s cruel hand gripped him tightly between his legs making him gasp out in pain. Negan took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Rick’s mouth. The other man instantly started sucking on his tongue, not wanting to face another angry Negan.

“God damn, Rick.” Negan pulled away from his mouth but Rick unintentionally followed him.

Something inside him was purring at Negan’s lips touching his. Negan: the man that had just horrifically murdered two of his people. How could Rick give in so easily? Successfully this time, Rick pushed Negan away. He jumped off the table and backed away.

“Oh, really?” Negan looked at him in an exasperated way.

He sat down heavily in the seat Rick previously occupied.

“Rick,” he motioned with his finger and pointed to the floor, “right here.” And when Rick didn’t move, “Rick… now.”

He walked to where Negan sat but the man just pointed to the floor again. Rick took the memo and reluctantly sunk to his knees.

“Closer.” Negan instructed as he unbuckled his belt and undid the button of his pants.

Rick hesitated, but when he saw the angered look in Negan’s eyes he shuffled closer. Negan’s legs encased him, the backs of his calves pushing into the backs of Rick’s thighs. Carefully, Negan pulled out his semi. Rick pulled back again but Negan’s legs wouldn’t allow him to, he was stuck there.

“Don’t start.” Negan rolled his eyes and started to stroke his hardening cock.

Rick sniffled with Negan just smirking down at him. A hand roughly gripped the nape of his neck, pulling him closer to Negan’s dick as he took hold of the other man’s thighs and squeezed. He was terrified.

“You ever been with a man before?” Negan asked seriously, no hint of teasing in his voice.

Rick nodded but that answer wasn’t good enough so he received another hard smack to the face.

“Speak when spoken to!” Negan roared.

Rick shuddered. “Y-yes.”

“When?”

“In like college.” Rick’s eyes were darting all over the place, looking anywhere other than at the man above him.

“Awh, little Rick experimenting and sucking his roommate’s cock, huh?” Negan smirked.

“Sh-shut up.”

Negan tutted condescendingly, stroking Rick’s cheek before he gripped his jaw hard and pulled him forward so he could feel the warmth radiating from Negan’s cock.

“Be a good boy and show me how good that mouth is, Darlin’.” Negan moved his hand to Rick’s hair.

The hand on the base of his erection helped to guide the tip into Rick’s open mouth. Rick glanced up at Negan and almost let out a moan when his eyes met Negan’s heated gaze. His eyes were glazed over with arousal as his hips snapped up to forced his dick down Rick’s throat. He chocked, pulling away and Negan let him, chuckling lightly to himself. Glaring, Rick stayed leant back on his heels rather than taking Negan back into his mouth.

“Rick…” Negan sang.

He moved closer to the sitting man. Negan’s thumb traced the seam of his lips and forced it inside.

“Suck.”

Rick did. He sucked on the digit before Negan’s eyes darkened and he pulled it away quickly. Negan forcefully pulled Rick to him and thrust his cock back into Rick’s mouth. His lips closed around Negan’s hardness as the man began fucking into his mouth. Rick’s knuckles were white and gripping the outside of Negan’s thighs. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as Negan repeatedly hit the back of his throat.

He pulled out for Rick to catch his breath and, when he did, Rick darted forward to begin kitten licking the head of Negan’s cock. Groaning loudly, Negan laced his fingers into Rick’s curls, still not forcing him to take more of his dick though. It seemed like Negan didn’t mind it being on Rick’s terms as long as he was doing it willingly. And he was.

Licking a long strip from base to tip, Rick knelt a little higher in order to tongue the slit. He took the head into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks as his tongue danced along the underside of Negan’s dick. He brought his hand to stroke the rest of Negan’s erection while he sucked obediently on the tip.

Rick began bobbing his head up and down, tasting pre-cum on his tongue and chasing it. He kept telling himself he just wanted to get it over with quickly, but really he wanted Negan’s cum shooting down his throat. Negan’s hips began to stutter and Rick could tell he was getting close. More pre-cum dribbled onto Rick’s tongue and he greedily licked it all away.

“Fuck, Rick. I’m gonna cum, you better swallow.” Negan growled as he held Rick by the back of the neck and began fucking his mouth again.

Negan shot h is load down Rick’s throat, Rick swallowing every drop and licking his lips. He was painfully hard. His dick was stuck at an awkward angle in his pants so he reached a hand down to adjust which didn’t go unnoticed by Negan. Of course it didn’t.

“You got a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” He grinned, moving his foot so it was resting on Rick’s erection.

Rick whined pathetically, his head bowed so he didn’t have to look Negan in the eye. Negan moved his leg so his shin was pressed against his hardness.

“Get yourself off then, Darlin’.” Negan leered down at him.

Rick was too far gone to refuse the offer. He pushed his hips forward into Negan’s hard shin and began to rub, creating pleasurable friction against his aching cock. It didn’t take him long before he was whimpering with his head pressed against Negan’s knee. A gloved hand pulled his head up, forcing him to make eye contact with the man and he came. In his pants. Like a teenager.

Negan pulled him up to sit him in his lap and Rick pressed his face into Negan’s chest, a hand gripping his jacket.

“Good boy.” He ran his fingers through Rick’s curls, “so good, Rick. I knew you’d warm up to the idea of belonging to me.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making it a series and exploring what could happen after this, what do ya think??


End file.
